1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a cutting tool for use in a rotary power tool. More particularly, the invention relates to a rotary cutter head for releasably holding cutting blades formed with cutting edges which extend radially outwardly from and generally axially along the outer periphery of the cutter head. Cutter heads of this general type are typically used in power machines such as routers, edgebanders, or tenoners and are typically used to chamfer, round, or otherwise shape an edge portion of a workpiece of either ferrous or non-ferrous material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary cutting tools consist of a disc-like body having disposable cutting inserts protruding radially from the disc periphery. The cutting inserts are held firmly to the disc body when in use, but must be readily removable for replacement when the cutting edge of the insert is blunted or broken.
There have been many proposals in relation to the manner in which the cutting inserts are held in the body. Such proposals include cutting inserts held in place in the cutting body by some form of separate retaining means. Typical forms of construction falling in this first category are described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,700,333, issued to Pond; U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,975, issued to Sorice, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,576, issued to Zweekly, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,699, issued to Martin, et al.
The Pond and Sorice, et al., patents set forth arrangements utilizing camming members which bear against appropriately shaped portions of the cutting inserts to achieve clamping. The Zweekly patent shows a camming arrangement which bears against a clamping blade which in turn bears against the insert. This blade is welded into the body to ensure integrity of position. The Martin, et al., patent discloses a cutter head forming an integral clamp that secures the insert.